Silver Lives Intertwined
by WHYBENORMAL93
Summary: Set during Seven Yr leap.  Clare is given a mission that she cannot refuse:  one that involves Teresa and a time travel device. Clare needs Teresa and Teresa needs Clare.  They fuel each other, always have. AU.  ch. 9 revised!  check it out!
1. Time

Enjoy this is definitely a work in progress. Thanks to all who read :) I don't know everything about the Claymore...actually I've only watched the anime so timeline help is welcome.

Of course, nothing in the day could go right for the lonely Claymore. Wearily she stabbed her sword into the cold ground and leaned against it. She couldn't seem to catch her breath today. Yomas swarmed at her dainty form as she departed from the last town. She rushed forward bravely, but all the energy she expended on them weakened her. About five groups of six had laid waiting in the depths of the forest. Unfortunately she encountered each; unfortunately for them she slaughtered all of them. A waste of time in her opinioin. Clare had grown so much since her days in the organization. She could feel the improvement with each yoma slain. She refrained from using much yoki. She couldn't allow her yoki to alert anyone to her position. She couldn't be captured because of dim yomas. She probably should have turned back toward town to avoid more tiny armies, but she kept going. She despised staying in one place long.

Still her luck only continued to drain the further she trailed into the trees. She sensed something coming...something stronger. Every muscle in her body tensed. She almost wanted to hide, but she yanked her sword up. She didn't enjoy the fighting...it was survival and defense. Also her mind just wasn't up for another tustle. She felt drained completely by the time the monster appeared before her. It was only a weak Awakened Being, but still she should have remained alert. She frowned at the still human-looking girl. The monster didn't look menacing. Clare waited for it to attack. She waited...until angry impatience rippled through her body. She rammed forward with her sword thrust in front like a lance. Her eyes blurred from the brash move. She didn't even see when the tiny shapeshifter ducked down in a new form and chomped on her foot. Sharp pain surged up Clare's leg. She looked down, and without hesitation diced the being's head into chunks. Her breathing heaved in shallow amounts. She resisted the urge to use her yoki to heal. Releasing the yoki to use the quicksword would be enough to gather attention, she didn't need more by healing. Not feeling victorious, but obviously alive...Clare sat on the cold ground and watched the sun hide behind the darkening clouds, careful not to move her damaged foot.

Her thoughts tunred dark as the sky turned dreary. She sighed. She wondered quietly if Teresa would approve of her. She wondered what she should live for since she failed to kill Pricilla. She wanted die, but she didn't feel suicidal...just hopeless. She had abandoned the others due to this feeling. She wasn't very social in the first place, but regretted not having someone around to lift her up when she felt horrible...like today. Have you ever thought so much that you felt like you'd been talking for hours? Exhausted Clare dozed off. She didn't care if she was defenseless. Certainly she would still hear anyone approaching or at least sense them. She wasn't completely unguarded...right?

Deep, recovering sleep overtook Clare's still body. She hadn't expected it, but she needed the slumber. She hadn't been sleeping or eating any lately. She needed more than she allotted for herself. She wasn't concerned. When she felt good...strong, her only goal was to kill as many yoma as possible. Today though sleep trumped everything else. Her body woke with a jerk two hours later. Nervously she glanced around in the dark. She rotated her aching foot. The bone had healed though, so she could move with a slight limp instead of a orgre-ish drag. She froze when she noticed a dark silhouette sitting near her. A voice rose above the stark silence, "Well, Clare, did you expect to evade us forever?" Clare immediately knew who was speaking to her. She almost sighed with relief. Relief that it wasn't another Claymore. She didn't want to endure another fight just yet. She didn't respond, however. She didn't need to. Rubel continued without her input, "I've been watching you for a while Clare. You've grown stronger..." She could hear the smile in his voice. Abruptly he sturned stoic, "I have a mission for you." Clare stood when she heard this.

Defiantly she plucked the great sword from the frozen soil. She turned to leave, but Rubel didn't quit his spiel, "It's a mission made for you. The Organization had an idea. What if Teresa of the Faint Smile never died...never defied them even. If you kill the bandits before they ...take you, then, Teresa won't snap. Sounds do-able, correct?" Clare didn't move. In fact, she hardly thought. The very idea of doing that seemed impossible - like a dream. She didn't care what happened to her if Teresa could live. Clare repressed her smiling lips. She turned her head sideways and asked unenthused, "Is it possible, Rubel?" He simply chuckled, taking her question as a yes. He knew she would help him even if she realized this could ruin her revenge plot...her life even. He chuckled again before taking a tiny device from his pants pocket.

"Here...don't ask how or why, but this will take you where you need be," he spoke placidly, but his explanation lured Clare toward him. She reached out with amazement on her face. Such a tiny box. She wondered who could make something so powerful to surpass the restraints of time. She didn't even worry about whether this would kill her. It could be a trap... She didn't care today though. "Focus on where/when you want to go while holding it." Clare nodded dutifully. She could do that...she would do that! She squeezed her eyes closed in anticipation. A swoosh overwhelmed her ears, and soon she lost consciousness.


	2. Revolutionizing

The sun blared down, taking the breath of its victim. Clare opened her swimming eyes only to rapidly cover them with her arms. Her brain spun from the "trip." The instantaneous journey mutilated her logic - reasonable thoughts fled from her mind. She remained completely rigid in hopes of recovering soon. She mentally reviewed Rubel's words. Yes, she could do this.

Coyly she smiled, "Well, I'm alive." He had told the truth in at least that aspect. The Organization could have easily destroyed her with the Teresa ploy. She wondered whether the device had even done its service. She lifted herself and glanced around.

The land looked different, but not years different. A pang shot through her foot. She looked down…large teeth marks dented her metal boot. She signed, but her foot had basically healed beside what pieces still stuck inside her flesh. She considered taking it off and either beating the metal back into form or discarding it entirely. Before she could do anything, however, she sensed someone coming. She focused on the presence. Oh! She wanted to tackle the woman approaching. Teresa! Clare smiled broadly: the device had worked! Ha….

Her logic abruptly struck her. Lithely she crouched behind a thicket. With each step or shift of her weight, the metal delved in. She winced, but refused to groan. She suppressed her yoki even more. She even calmed her breathing. She knew that a day before Teresa had taken little Clare under her wing, Teresa would have sensed Clare immediately. Luckily Teresa seemed distracted. Reality hadn't really settled in her mind yet. When she spotted the pale, wavy tresses, she felt an intangible force punch her in the gut. Her stomach and heart ached.

Her heart sped…buh..bum…bum bum…bum bum. Tears moistened her eyes, but she couldn't cry right then. She didn't have time. She had messed up - completely screwed up. If she didn't hurry, the other Clare would be helpless. She could sense no yoma in the nearest village, which meant the bandits could freely attack. She had meant to teleport closer to the village…but she focused on Teresa instead. She cursed silently, pushing herself to decide: should she destroy her stealth to run or just wait on Teresa to see the horses?

Clare huffed. Frustration pouring out of her skin. Teresa's head instinctively tilted toward the sound…the tiny disturbance in the quiet world. Clare plopped carelessly onto the ground…angry. She struggled to pull the maddening boot off! She jerked and twisted it, yanking painfully at the muscles mingled with the metal. Resolutely she still yanked and tugged. One final jerk and she threw the nuisance as far she could. She flexed her bloody foot before hopping up. Teresa's eyes had already narrowed onto the struggling target. She looked on curiously - an eyebrow raised. Apparently she didn't perceive Clare as threat, otherwise Clare wouldn't be standing.

Clare froze for a moment, mentally debating. She stuttered without looking into the intimidating woman's eyes, "An a-attack on the vil-lage. Bandits." Clare didn't hesitate for an answer. She didn't need one. After five years of suppressing her yoki, Clare decided to release a little, more than enough to run faster than Teresa. Well, enough to run past a confused Teresa. Her heart throbbed in her ears as she sprinted toward the village. As she heard the horses and bandits ride by, she ran faster. She focused on little Clare. Still she couldn't bring herself to the call the little one _me. _Reality hadn't set in completely yet. She wished she could transform again like she had in the North. She couldn't arouse suspicions from Teresa, however. Plus she hadn't tried since then.

When the village appeared in her view , she released a battle cry to startle the men. She felt Teresa jerk close behind her. She scared everyone. She was an unknown factor…volatile. She sprinted forth, prepared to the defend the girl and fight off Teresa. She would rather her younger self die than for Teresa to go on a rampage. Either situation was unacceptable. She rushed through the throng of men. Most of them gazed at her with shock and fear. However, a few brave, stupid souls followed her …interested immediately. Her fury and resolve frightened a many away though. All eyes stayed on her.

Teresa slowed down to search for her ward. She couldn't spot little Clare though. She frantically paced behind the fierce Claymore leading the way. Astonishingly Teresa watched as the other woman led her instantly to Clare. Fortunately the vengeful man hadn't touched her yet. He only looked on greedily at the defenseless child. Little Clare stood bravely (presumably waiting on Teresa to save her).

Clare wrinkled her nose and scowled at the stupid man. She reflected on her past with him. She remembered with demented clarity how she screamed and fought this monster. Yoma don't always constitute the only monsters…men can too. Amazingly Clare reacted quicker than Teresa. Teresa concentrated on little Clare's safety first. Perhaps Clare's strange presence confused the older Claymore. Clare grasped at every particle of strength within her to refrain from Awakening on this man. She wanted to kill him.

She dashed forward with precision, filling the space between little Clare and the attacker. Stilled she commanded, "Go to Teresa. Tell her you're fine…" Little Clare trembled innocently. She hesitated.

Clare glanced at the handicapped fool. She loathed him. Every muscle strained wrapped in fury. He had shoved Teresa to that breaking point, a black abyss that allows murder. Teresa moved forward angrily - a mission written in each step. Clare acted swiftly. She ignored the bandit's jibes, and she slashed at his chest. She didn't ram the sword through his heart like she mentally indulged in, but her fingers twitched in anticipation. He fell to the ground dramatically. Clare rolled her eyes. He stumbled pathetically…no longer smirking…now trying to crawl away from his attacker.

Teresa finally reacted. She acted just as rapidly as she did in Clare's past. Clare, however, shouted, "Don't even! I will kill you before you kill him!" She shook her head violently, reminding herself too. Her bangs trembled side to side. Teresa stared at the woman in stiff annoyance.

While Clare focused on the older Claymore and Teresa on Clare, the dimwitted bandit reached out to little Clare. Maybe he wanted a hostage, but Clare and Teresa both lunged forth. Clare found her mind and conscience quicker than Teresa. She used her sword to block Teresa's and knocked his head away. Her move shocked them all…even herself. The quick sword proved extremely useful in that moment.

Then, Clare pressed her sword's tip against the scoundrel's Adam's apple. She pressed light, but to him the sword felt like it would decapitate him any second. Teresa asked in irritation, "We're comrades. Are we not? Then, why are you protecting the enemy?"

Clare restrained her yoki even more. Keep in mind, that if Teresa accurately sensed Clare's aura, then, the truth would come out. Clare had a yoki similar to Teresa's. She anticipated a fight from Teresa, but she had to keep the yoki in mind. Clare confidently explained, "Orsay's watching. You slaughter this fool, then, the child's life is shot to hell…" Clare turned her face toward the small Clare. The girl quivered unsure of everything. "We don't want that do we?"

Clare didn't really care anymore about her fate, but she knew Teresa would listen if the child's life hinged on the bandit's life or death. "Go on now. Leave while the girl is safe. Protect her!" Her voice thickened, "I'll take care of the bandits."

Reluctantly Teresa lifted her child from the ground in an increasingly maternal way. She pulled the shell-shocked girl to her chest and sprinted gracefully to the outskirts of the village. She bypassed all of the other fools.

Ten minutes passed: Clare had severed each bandit's sword hand and knocked them unconscious. She knocked the Falcon-sword man and the handicapped man out especially hard.

She meticulously wiped the globs of crimson snot from her broad sword. She kneeled in rest. She felt at peace with her actions. Before she had burned with murderous rage, but Teresa's safety calmed her down. Quietly Clare pondered over her next actions. She didn't want to go back…not yet. There were no guarantees that Teresa would survive until Clare's present. Clare sighed.

Clare rose nobly from her site among the bloodied bodies of greedy fools. The flocks of surviving townspeople began to cautiously file from their hiding places. They couldn't tell who the woman was. She wore a different armor than the Claymore. She wore black garments and one armored shoe. She glanced around at the scanty crowd. She could feel the blood seeping through her clothes onto her skin. She inquired politely, "Is there anywhere I can buy clothes?"

The people sent her off with a woman who gave Clare new clothes in return for rescuing the village. The clothes ironically resembled the clothes she received as a child. Clare quickly changed into her new clothes and even the new shoes and ran. She needed to catch up with Teresa after all….


	3. Arg

Woot...Thanks for reading ^_^

* * *

Blurry worry consumed Clare. She nervously wondered if Teresa would sense the borrowed arm or even the borrowed blood. She worried about being discovered. Would Teresa be proud of her? Could she live up to expectations? Clare kept moving forward though. She knew Teresa would pitch camp not too far away, because little Clare would be exhausted. She remembered that fatigue. In fact, she felt it now.

First, she smelled the smoke and something cooking. The smell made her stomach gallop in disgust. When she came into Teresa's view, Teresa narrowed her eyes on the intruder. Timidly Clare asked, "May I join you? I…I don't have anywhere else to be." Teresa's intense glare remained, but she assented regardless.

Clare inched forward and planted herself on the edge of the camp, opposite from Teresa. Little Clare lay with her head near Teresa's thigh. Clare smiled inwardly at the peace on the younger's face. She wondered quietly if her future would remain the same. Would her current self change as the little one's future shifted? Only time would tell…

Before Clare could get too comfortable, Teresa inquired sternly, "Who are you?"

Immediately Clare responded, "A friend…"

Teresa narrowed her eyes further. She couldn't stand a smart ass. "I'm sure. You don't act like a Claymore, but I can sense a small yoki. Barely. Something's off with you." Clare didn't move, but closed her eyes under the accusations. She expected no less.

"I don't trust you," Teresa announced quietly. Clare kept her eyes closed…

"Can I travel with you?" Clare boldly asked. From the way Teresa was acting, Clare's request would be shot down. However, young Clare sat up. She glanced at both warriors. Her eyes lingered on Clare for a few moments before she turned to her mentor.

"Her eyes are just like yours," she stated the obvious. Teresa nodded slowly. Of course, they were both silver. Anyone could see that. Little Clare continued, however, "The same pain…exactly like I saw before in yours….like mine." Teresa sighed at the young one's words. She wanted to just shove the stranger away. At least she could protect Clare by shoving all threats far away.

She listened though. She drilled softly, "Don't you have any friends to go to? You can't be completely alone…so desperate to follow a couple of outcasts?" Clare slowly shook her head. She gazed at little Clare in wonder. She couldn't believe she once looked like this girl. Nothing really seemed like reality anymore. "What rank are you?" Clare shook her head. She didn't have one anymore.

"I'm renegade. I left a long time ago. Rank doesn't matter," she attempted to explain. Her usual stoic manner shone through, which probably led Teresa to more suspicion. Teresa sighed…she looked over at the child. Young Clare wanted the straggler to stay, so finally Teresa relented. She nodded agitated.

They sat in silence for a while, but Clare broke it. She inquired strongly, "How will you drag a human along. Will you offer her blood? Or will she suffer at the hands of an enemy?"

Teresa's head snapped to attention. Ferocity hummed in her eyes. The thought hadn't crossed little Clare's mind yet, because her eyes had widened. "Can I, Teresa? Then, I wouldn't-" Teresa shook her head immediately. She refused.

"Wouldn't you rather her take your blood rather than some filthy yoma!" Clare shouted angrily. She didn't want to lose her power. She couldn't…not until she fulfilled the mission completely.

Teresa flung herself from the ground and hovered over Clare's bent body. "I don't plan on searching for yoma anymore. I'm leaving the Organization! You needn't worry about Clare. I'll take care of her. She's mine, not yours." Clare chuckled at the irony. She was her own…

She stood to face Teresa eye-to-eye. She smirked, completely unafraid. "I wish it worked like that. Then, you both would be free. But you're an asset…they won't let you go that easily." Her smirk faded, but still she felt strange. She wanted to help her mother figure, but the woman refused any help! She wanted to huff and scream, but she merely snorted in frustration.

Neither of them sensed the being coming from the near brush. His voice called out mockingly, "Nuh nuh nuh…we can't have that. Can we, Clare." He smiled a dirty smile. "Your mission was to save Teresa for the Organization's use, but instead you saved her to forsaken them."

Clare angrily turned toward the handler. "I can't decide for her! Leave us alone, Rubel." She scowled at the calm man.

Teresa's eyes narrowed on the pale man and Clare. She heard the name, but nothing connected yet. Nothing at all. "Seems you're the only thing separating her from being the perfect soldier." He slinked forward. "I'll give you another chance, but part of the deal is that she stay under their control. If you succeed, they will quit hunting you…perhaps even cease hunting all the Ghosts of the North." Clare plopped onto the ground in frustration. Teresa and little Clare looked over in worry. Rubel took this opportunity to slip away unnoticed.

"Again I'll ask: Who are you?" Clare looked up weakly…completely defenseless


	4. Security

Sorry for the delay. I really do welcome any advice or correction. Thank you for reading. :)

Chapter Four

How could she blow the whole mission? She was sent here to save the woman closest to anything she would ever consider a slice of family. The one person that fueled her life-long obsession of revenge. Why did Rubel have to screw everything up? It's like he wanted her to expose all secrets. Clare glanced around. The fire flickered on the two faces watching her. Both looked confused although Teresa definitely appeared hostile now.

Pointless, roundabouts games of who's who got old quickly. Clare spoke…the exhaustion evident in her tone, "I didn't mean to intrude. This is a private mission. Although I did abandon the Organization, they allowed me to do them one more mission. By acting on their behalf, I save the people I care for. I really could care less if you never return to the Organization. I hate them, but Rubel will hound both of us. You still have free will despite the annoyance though. I will not pressure you."

She sidestepped the identity part of the revelation. She intentionally offered up an abundance of half truths to overwhelm Teresa. Teresa, however, showed better prowess and focus. She resolvedly pressed, "What was the mission?"

Clare stood up with a stiff demeanor. She felt snubbed and angry. Oh, she just wanted Teresa to trust her. She should have saved Teresa when she was a child. Then, Teresa would have recognized her and definitely trusted her. Ah…Clare felt ready to just surrender. However, Clare began to stroll away. She called out to the irate woman and the clueless child, "Completed…to my standards. Please take care of yourself. Things will change now. Please obey the rules. Avoid the Organization especially the warriors."

Clare didn't stay for a response. No, she didn't even glance around for one. She dashed toward the darkness and fled through the trees. She couldn't tolerate Teresa's hostility any longer. She needed to preserve the pleasant memories, not this monstrosity.

She set up a small camp a few miles away. Just far enough to separate her scent from theirs.

The next morning when the sun aroused her. Clare decided to sleep late. She didn't have anywhere to go, and she certainly didn't wish to cross paths with the duo. She closed her eyes with her back to her claymore. She would probably just hide out in the past until she died.

A light thump against her stomach startled her a couple hours later. Her right hand crept up and grasped her Claymore. When she opened her eyes, she peered at a mischievous looking Clare. A rock - the girl had thrown a rock. Big Clare chuckled softly and lowered her hand. Perhaps there was hope for the girl. Briefly Clare's mind pondered over a human life. She shook her head though. She couldn't imagine anything but fighting. For too long her life had revolved around her search for power to kill Pricilla. She still didn't have that strength. Clare could sense Teresa standing behind her.

Clare muttered playfully, "At least you kinda like me." Clare picked up the rock and aimed it at little Clare's feet. She didn't land the hit intentionally. She would never hurt Teresa's pet.

"It's not that I don't like you, child, but I need to know more. Clare insisted that we find you if you're wondering. I need to know what your mission has to do with Clare," Teresa said.

Clare snorted. She couldn't stop herself. The irony kept gnawing at her. "Paranoid. Paranoid for the wrong person. Dear Teresa, the mission solely concerned you. As I stated last night, I completed it. I prevented that man's death. You were going to kill him. Killing him, led to killing the rest, which led to numbers 2-5 assigned to your assassination.

You're an asset. Be proud. Teresa of the Faint Smile, the Organization deemed your survival of such a high priority that they created a time travel device. Even if I tell you my name and rank, nothing will change." Yeah, she lied a tiny bit. Everything would change. She would be scrutinized with a maternal eye instead of that of an enemy. Her words thwarted Teresa for once.

Teresa understood, but still the whole situation perplexed her. Yes, last night she had toyed with the idea of murder. She even briefly considered the consequences and outcomes. Still, as the stranger said, she would have killed regardless of knowing. She would do anything for Clare. "Still, I'd like to know who has saved me. Tell me how far in the future you come from."

"Over a decade. I can't recall exactly," she really couldn't keep up with time very well in Pieta. She could tell Teresa would ask more questions though even with her cooperation. Teresa seemed too intrigued not to. Clare noted that Little Clare only watched silently. The entire situation baffled the child. First yoma and now time travel, really?

A sheepish frown graced Teresa's face. She asked uncertainly, "W-what happened to Clare when I died?" Little Clare's face contorted into grief. She never wanted to think of Teresa's dying. In fact, the idea of Teresa's death terrified the girl.

Clare didn't want to answer, of course. She wanted to think about anybody but herself - the child sitting in front of her. "Do you want the truth or a sweet lie?" Teresa glared sharply. "Ah, the truth. Well, she joined the Organization. Lowest of the them all. And lived her life to avenge you."

Teresa asked another oddly emotional question, "Was she ever happy?" Slowly Clare nodded. At times she was.

"Since I know you'll never return. They'll probably take me back soon." Clare stated quietly…just to warn them. She needed them to understand why she would leave.

"Well, you should stay with us then. I know what happens when you fail a mission, so maybe we can hid together. Is that fine with you, Clare?" Both Clares glanced up. Luckily Teresa didn't notice. Little Clare nodded softly. She trailed over and clung to Teresa's waist. Clare couldn't believed she had ever been that attached to anybody. The act embarrassed her now…maybe only because she wanted to be that little girl again.

"Thank you, Teresa and Clare." Clare looked into Teresa's eyes, "Thank you for your trust. I will protect you with my life." She couldn't avenge the woman, but she could at least protect her. A new mission…a newfound trust. Perhaps Clare could deal with this much smoother.


	5. Snow

Commence the twist and turns. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

After two weeks, Teresa actually began to rest at night. Before she had dozed, completely aware of the silver-eyed woman's movements. Clare remained on her best behavior, however. She needed Teresa to trust her. Little Clare embraced her counterpart fully though. She seemed so gullible and helpful…Clare couldn't believe that was her - that she had ever been, well, emotional. Clare took especial care to look after her younger self…by doing so Teresa respected the Claymore.

Once Clare heard the deep breathing of her mentor, her body relaxed. Just for a moment she didn't have to worry about prying eyes. She waited another hour. Bats hummed and bugs buzzed in her ears. She sighed as the rhythm almost lured her into a slumber.

Stretching her legs onto the ground, she rolled her shoulders and neck. Each joint cracked. She smirked with satisfaction. For so long, she had refused to show Teresa her

power. Clare needed to train. She felt useless and lazy without the strain.

Of course, they had kept moving…fleeing from the Organization. Clare purposely led them on a different path than the one she took years ago. They trailed all day with Clare and Teresa carrying the luggage. The child did her best just to keep up.

Clare stood with a catlike stretch. She stalked through the surrounding woods far enough to avoid suspicion. Rarely did they remain in a village anymore. Clare expressed a true paranoia for such exposure. She tried to avoid any situation which would harm either Teresa or her pet. Clare didn't even think of the child as herself, not really. She thought of the child as a different being altogether, something completely divided from herself (almost like some unnaturally asexually produced organism). Clare shuddered every time she accidentally called the kid _me_.

A few practice swings. She tested her strength on a broad tree. Soon, the strikes escalated. Her arm - a mere blur - chopped expertly. She loved the Wind Cutter technique. So simple and less of a strain than the Quick Sword. For a moment, Clare forgot where she was…when she was. She forgot control. In the Alphonse lands, she could express her strength without limitations. She could practice as long as she refrained from using her yoki. Faster, faster she sliced the trees, and at such a rapid speed that she didn't even notice the presence watching her.

Soon Clare began sparring against an invisible sword. A playful smile lit her face up. She waved her sword, mute swords clashing. Clare could hear them though. For five years, she and the other girls had fun only by sparring. She loved a good fight. She parried and sidestepped and pounced side-to-side. She released her pent up energy. She even muttered taunts, "Ha, ha, is that all you've got, Miria?"

Ironically with her entire body engaged in a pretend fight, her senses didn't pick up a warrior behind her until a sword gently prodded her back, only a slight clip, but enough to grapple Clare's attention. Alarm rippled through her spine. Her head turned before she leapt just enough to catch a glimpse of Teresa's smile.

At first, Clare worried that Teresa would scold her, but Teresa kept smiling. Clare could see the chance for a real match.

Teresa stood silently beckoning the girl to attack. A light grin fell on Clare's face. She'd been itching for some action.

They're swords clashed and clanged. Neither put forth much effort, but both dodged enough to sweat. Clare's mind drifted as she fought against her idol. Tragedy surrounded this woman. Clare ended up watching Teresa's hair flow rather than the sword thrusting at her. The sword caught Clare's leather suit. Strangely the strike didn't faze the warrior. She smiled, however, up at the older woman. "You'll always be stronger than me. Always wished I could be as strong as you." Of course, Clare's words only raised Teresa's curiosity further about her. Clare laid on the grass. Her eyes floated to the starry dome.

Teresa decided to demolish the silence, "You said this was time travel. Does that mean you can go forward or backward? You could change everything…don't you have some regrets. You could fix everything."

Clare sighed. Yes, she held many regrets. However, she only prodded back, "Don't you have regrets? I can help you. I could even show you the future. Maybe if you saw the future…my future…you could make a more…informed decision about the Organization. I wish you knew everything. I don't know if it's worth the manipulation to remain loyal, but I do know it's much easier to comply. They'll hunt you down, me down."

Clare had refrained from talking about this in front of the girl, but now she couldn't stop herself. She needed to confront Teresa about her decision. Clare had thought about it more. She needed Teresa to stay alive. She knew the best chance would be to realign with Rubel and the others. "At least you would be _safe_."

Instantly her argument incited Teresa, "Safe! Safe, hell no…nothing about the Organization is _safe. _Perhaps you are insane. Insane for trying to save me. You don't make sense at all." Teresa kneeled down beside Clare's still form. Clare didn't even breathe for fear of seeming vulnerable. "I need to know what drives you. Why do you care?" Teresa sounded strangely desperate. Her cocky manner dissipated without a true opponent to face. Concern turned her into a mother. She hated when she did this, but she needed to know. Clare didn't answer though.

She didn't even attempt to. She knew the truth. Of course, she knew, but she couldn't explain everything without screwing her alias or plans. In order to deflect the question, she did roll onto her side. Teresa spoke again only now to Clare's back, "Then, show me the future. Show me Clare. I need to know how this all affects her." Clare sighed. Sure, she could easily show Teresa the effects. Quite easily, but even she wondered what the alterations would do to the future.

In a muffled tone, Clare responded, "Y-yeah, I could try that. I'm curious too. When?" Teresa smiled…when did she ever quit?

"As soon as Clare wakes." She sounded confident again. Good. Clare needed the confident Teresa to face the future. For the next few hours of waiting, Clare withdrew from Teresa.

Occasionally Teresa would glance at the younger warrior. Just before little Clare began to squirm from the intruding sun, Teresa announced to Clare, "If…if nothing gets better with the changes. If Clare doesn't live, I want you to go back and stop yourself. I don't want live at Clare's expense. Promise me."

Clare's dead eyes scrutinized Teresa's bright silver eyes. "Never." Teresa's mouth gaped to argue, but Clare walked away abruptly.

Clare called out without looking back, "Come find me when Clare wakes." She continued on with frustration in each step. She left Teresa alone to think about every angle, every consequence.

An hour after daylight, Teresa led little Clare through the forest toward the faint yoki she could sense. Clare intentionally released enough energy to lure the duo along. Clare could hear Teresa explaining about the trip. Her voice sounded eerie as it flowed with the breeze, "We're just going to check on the changes. 47 will tell us what the differences are. If I don't think they're good, we'll try again. Ok, Clare. I'll take care of you."

Little Clare's voice immediately relied, "I know, Teresa." Teresa would always take care Clare to the best of capabilities. Teresa had protected Clare until her death. Clare shook her head and tried to ignore the child. Often she ignored reality…just to sink back to her old cold mindset. It's so much easier to withdraw.

Teresa spoke louder to attract 47's attention, "Here we are." Now, Teresa called her 47 instead of girl or warrior. Clare still refused to reveal her identity. Clare didn't speak to them or acknowledge them. She simply stood and held the device out to them. Half of her wanted to stay-and half of her really needed to know what the future was like. Her hand trembled slightly as the anxiousness eroded her courage.

Cautiously Teresa and the child touched the metallic trinket. "Clear your minds. I'll bring us where we need to be." Suddenly the sky turned black. They're eyes lost focus; they're stomachs churned painfully.

The girls landed on their stomachs. A haze overcome them, but Clare and Teresa regained enough strength to glance around. After a recovering moment, all realized they were lying in snow. They're hands crunched the snow, slowly melting the terrain. Clare ominously declare, "We're in Pieta."


	6. Worthless Alterations

Woot here's Chapter 6

Little Clare repeated the word, "Pieta." The word sounded foreign to her. She said it a few more times before Teresa recovered from her stupor. "What if things have changed beyond your knowledge? How will we handle that?" Clare didn't answer. Her demeanor shifted to as cold as the ground they walked on. She began walking though. She headed toward the post where her comrades were staying in last.

After two miles of trudging through the snow, Teresa realized just how blindly she was following 47. She knew so little about this warrior…somehow she trusted her though. "What are you searching for?" she didn't convey her concern at least not enough to worry Clare. Clare still felt enamored by the whole trip. She kept gazing around in silent awe.

47 noticed the worry, however. Her cold voice weakened. She asked softly, "Can't you feel them? Five tiny yokis. They're old comrades - even if times have changed. They can help us." At that moment, Teresa wanted to sink below the snow. She felt so old and soft. Stupidly she had dismissed the yoki's as merely yoma. Out here in the middle of the snow, she wasn't worried about common yoma.

Teresa narrowed in on the five woman. She couldn't read anything else. The mystery of the whole ordeal unsettled Teresa's normally calm self. She felt completely out-of-control. Her fate fell in the hands of the future Clare…if only she knew.

Clare began slowing down as they neared a cave that she definitely recognized. She spent five years sitting down here with her team. How could she not remember it? Her feet slowed, however. Reluctance struck her as she realized how much could change by rescuing Teresa. She didn't want to face it. She wanted to just hide Teresa in the woods and keep her away from everyone else.

With a distant tone, Clare told her comrade, "I go alone first." Immediately a fire of opposition kindled in Teresa. Clare expected it though, so she sprinted for the mouth of the cave. Teresa shuffled her armored feet and glanced at the human at her side. Lightly she ruffled the child's hair. Clare looked up with a cute smile. A shout from the cave alerted Teresa to go scouting though. She edged forward until she could the words being shouted, "would you even dare screw with what we've worked for. How dare you screw with not only your fate, but ours! I know you didn't do it for the Organization, so why the hell did you do it?"

Teresa heard enough. She had heard exactly the same words, questions as she had repeated them in her own mind. Why would a stranger save her? Obviously the Organization had no pull on the girl, so why. Little Clare's eyes narrowed on Teresa. "You weren't supposed to do that." Innocent…Teresa shrugged, but inwardly she was glad Clare could distinguish between right and wrong. That was definitely progress from the speechless girl that clung to her not too long ago.

Soon 47's regal form shone from the cave's shadows. She silently beckoned the duo to enter. Hesitantly Clare and Teresa drifted toward the stony woman. They weren't entirely sure they wanted to meet the pompous voice's owner.

Subconsciously Clare reached for Teresa's hand for support. As they entered she gripped the bony appendage. Teresa's silver eyes instantly raked the five warriors. All wore pieces of the old uniform, but all appeared completely rogue. Teresa spotted their leader quickly. They all huddled around her, and her eyes were the only ones watching her without slipping.

47 casually announced as if the news would be nothing extraordinary, "This is Teresa, " Teresa nodded slightly, "and Clare." The air in the cave seemed to evaporate. Each woman gasped and their eyes centered on the child.

"Really? _47_, is this really our comrade Clare?" Miria inquired with a forced calm. Her reaction had been significantly smaller than the others, but still she felt the shock. 47 merely nodded and backed away slowly. She leaned on the wall for support. No one noticed tiny beads of sweat draining from her face.

Teresa pulled the child closer to her body unconsciously trying to shield her from the prying women. "47 told me she was a warrior. Guess I didn't really consider it true. I'm glad she found friends like you though. Is she here? I mean…it would be nice to see her grown." The women's eyes turned downcast. No one wanted to speak suddenly.

However, Helen stepped up. With hatred in her voice, she explained, "My friend killed herself three years ago. She declared before that she had no reason to live without her mother. Strange thing was she never told us about her "mother". She was always quiet…always cold, but we never guessed depressed. She had no will to live." 47 really wanted to fade away now. No one expected this kind of revelation, alteration.

Teresa twitched. She merely twitched and ran her fingers through the child's hair. Clare didn't take the words well though. She bolted from Teresa's touch. She glared at Helen too. "I don't want any part in this. I don't want to make you die! I don't wanna even try to live if you're just going to die. You would've been fine if I hadn't made you take me with you. I…but how can I fix this, Teresa? How do I live without you? You're gonna die anyway - even though she stopped you. You should've just left me with the yoma!" None of the warriors had expected anything from the child. Perhaps they thought Clare had been detached her entire life, but at that moment they realized how vulnerable the child was.

Tears poured from the child's eyes…not tears for her death though. Do not misunderstand. No, she grieved over Teresa's coming death…maybe even over her own loneliness, but not over her death. She would welcome death if it meant Teresa would live. She at least had that sentiment in common with her future counterpart.

Deneve watched angrily. Clare's death had affected them all, and now to discover that the entire situation was actually Clare's fault, ticked Deneve off. Her words clashed down on Clare, "You are going to fix this, _Clare_! This woman cannot be important enough to ruin _your_ life." Teresa's head jerked toward the short haired woman. She was about to reproach the woman for yelling at her child like that…but then, she noticed that Deneve wasn't looking at Clare. No, the angry woman was glaring at…47.

Rapidly Teresa understood all the hindering questions. She realized the why's. Her eyes swept over the statue of a Claymore. Before Teresa could react (reach out), Clare announced in a calculating tone, "I know what changed at least. I made Teresa avoid her execution. I bet I no longer have Priscilla to blame for Teresa's death.

For years, the only thing that has fueled my life was trying for Priscilla's head. That's why I train, why I even sleep or eat. I'm gaining strength to face her. But without that drive, yeah, I would've died a long time ago…especially sitting in this abyss. I still have to change it though. Seems Teresa died anyway. Guess I'll just try again." She pushed herself off the wall and strutted toward her smaller self.

Avoiding her comrades' eyes, she kneeled down to one knee. She whispered childishly to her self, "I'll protect her…don't worry." Clare didn't look at her savoir though. She couldn't. She could practically feel the disappointment radiating from the older woman. She couldn't live with herself if she didn't' fix everything. She couldn't live with the shame she felt under Teresa's watchful eyes.

Next the long-awaited confrontation between Teresa and Clare. Good or bad? Thank you for reading :)


	7. Last Chance

:) well, I hope this is satisfactory. Also if anyone has any confusion or question message me.

Thanks for all your support

Ch. 7

She refused to cry. Refused to flinch. Watching her feet with false intrigue, Clare a.k.a. 47 refused to cease her march…even with her old comrades screaming at her to come back. She didn't know if they were screaming because they were genuinely concerned or because they feared her instability. Probably afraid they would witness a repeat of Clare's suicidal side. Probably…

Desperate for all their prying eyes to leave her body, Clare kept going. She walked so fast that the crash of her feet against the snow overwhelmed the sound of her erratic heart. She just needed to think without so many people pressuring her. So much pressure. Entirely too many ways to screw up. She needed to consider and plan ahead twenty moves before she decided to change anything else. She couldn't just keep saving Teresa. She would never quit leaping through time. For someone so incredibly strong, Teresa seemed to be more destructive-prone than someone like Clarice.

Clare sighed as she continued her haste.

Her feet didn't stop until her ears couldn't hear the pleading anymore. Either they gave up or she ran far enough. With her mind a muddled heap of ideas and self-reprimands, Clare collapsed onto the frozen soil. She didn't even notice the temperature. Her body felt numb with adrenaline and anger.

Quietly she mumbled to herself, her hot breath steaming in the air, "I can change

what I did. Or I can go a little bit back and see what went wrong. I could stay with her forever and keep her safe. Hell…what can I do that she can't. I'm nobody's guard. Ok…calm down. Think it through. What can I do? Oh, um, Priscilla…not strong enough! Completely hiding her… Keep her in the future - new life.

Need my power though! How can I steal her blood for little Clare? I still wouldn't have the drive. Ahhh!" her voice reached a peak of hysteria. She thrashed wildly. Her eyes even shifted to their spooky gold. Eventually her brain function crashed to zero.

Eventually she just laid on the snow with her arms out above her head and her feet spread. She looked like a mangled snow angel now. So pure in color - pale everything - but still she contained that monster inside. A stranger would see only a beautiful, stressed angel.

Teresa watched the terrible fit for an hour. She patiently waited until Clare appeared somewhat calm…somewhat placid. Her heart wrought as she watched her child. Her smooth voice tore through the frosty atmosphere that engulfed them both, "Clare." Clare didn't move though. In fact, she played dead.

In her inner sanctuary, Clare reminded herself, "I'm just a dirty coward." She couldn't even face this woman that she loved so much…too much. She suppressed a painful flinch when she heard Teresa sigh.

Teresa strolled closer. Her eyes swallowed the girl below her. It hurt to look at such a mess of a woman. "Have I really caused you this much pain?" Clare noticed a wound in Teresa rising to the surface. "I've worried that you…your younger self…would suffer because of me, but - I really didn't think it'd be this horrific. You're not even living…alive, yes, but not living. Child, how can I do this to you?"

Clare's eyes squeezed painfully. She couldn't bar the tears from slipping through, however. She shook her head vehemently. "You've grown nicely though. I can see a bit of humanity in you. You are not alone, Clare. I'm going to help you. I'll always help you." Teresa coaxed Clare to listen.

Again Clare shook her head although this time with less force. Her body was wearing down…her emotional state overrode her physical. "Y-you should hate me, Teresa. That's twice now, I've gotten you killed. You are going to die, because of ME. You haven't hurt me…I hurt you. You're too nice…too caring. Just leave me alone and you'll be safe." Clare never opened her eyes even as her voice flowed from her throat. Only her lips moved. Teresa couldn't even see the warrior's chest rise and fall.

"Did you mean to hurt me?" Teresa's question jarred Clare. She never expected those words. In fact, she didn't even expect the tenderness of them either.

Clare's eyes rapidly widened and focused on her hero. "Of course not, but-" Her voice squeaked, but Teresa didn't allow her to continue.

"Then, you have no true regret. Hey, why would I leave you. I'd be ignoring my own advice. I only live when I'm with you. You woke me up…resuscitated me to life. Clare, I feel like I have a soul for the first time in years. Only through you am I living." Teresa's eyes pleaded with Clare to understand. Please please…just listen.

Clare suddenly turned timid. Her head lowered to the side, and her movements softened. The change startled Teresa slightly. Finally, Clare responded, "And I you." With her head downcast toward the ground, Clare caught a glimpse of Teresa's shock. Clare sat up and cradled her knees.

She watched Teresa for a moment before continuing, "That's why I can't really let you go. That's why I've tried so hard. I…know you'd be safer without me, but…it's so hard to just push you away. Do you see why I don't live? We are one…the goddesses, I suppose. Teresa, I don't want you to leave me again." Her breathing didn't' change, but tears slid down her pale cheeks. Her silver eyes gleamed in the white world.

Grimly Teresa looked at the girl melting in front her. "I know this is hard. You should never have had the option to change anything…only makes my death more difficult. In truth, we should put everything back…let me murder those men." Clare shook her head…her eyes trained on Teresa. "I know…I knew you wouldn't agree. I'll make a deal with you. I will give you one more chance to 'fix' this…then, we must restore the past. I don't think we should tell your loud friend that though."

Slowly…a grin stretched on Clare's face. She nodded, glad that Teresa would trust her with this. Then, Clare hesitated. She opened her lips, but didn't speak. "What is it, Clare?" Teresa instantly picked up on Clare's anxiety.

"I…well, I know I'm grown now…that means I can't hug you anymore. Doesn't it? I know you don't trust me. You barely look at me or talk to me now. I know I'm not a child anymore that means I'm not supposed to-" Before Clare could drag her rant out, Teresa wrapped her slender arms around Clare's shoulders. A bit of heat flushed through Clare's face, but she loosened up soon.

"I don't know you in this body, but I know you. Clare, you're my responsibility…I took you because I wanted to. Just because you grow a little doesn't mean I disown you." The words calmed Clare down immediately. Clare buried her head into Teresa's neck.

"I'll fix this, Teresa, " Clare vowed. Even with her words muffled, Teresa heard the sincerity.

"I know, Clare, " Teresa sounded worried…she saw the desperation in the girl. She could see that Clare wouldn't stop. Reason had abandoned Clare long ago. If anyone could keep Clare rational, it would be Teresa. If Clare didn't fix it, Teresa would…although their definition of fix may differ.


	8. Refresh

It isn't much, but definitely sets up the next installment. Please comment. Thanks to all my reveiwers :)

Helen's voice huffed as she panted, "Amaz-ing. Four months…and now this. You gonna train us too right?" She smiled up at Teresa. Teresa's eyes were trained on the battlefield though. This morning she had asked if anyone wanted to spar. Of course, they all came. What warrior doesn't want a good fight? They all assumed they would test Teresa out, but with a mischievous grin, she stepped back to watch. No one took Clare as a threat. She was just below Miria, but still eventually Helen felt like she could wear woman down.

Oh, with that cocky attitude, five against one. And the one kicked butt! Ok, well, really she just dodged so gracefully that the others wore themselves down. She had decided not to harm them…yet. Miria, of course, was her greatest challenge, but nothing compared to Teresa. "Oh, Helen, you can't call her 47 anymore. She's on par with me now. Do you feel her yoki?" Helen shook her head still catching her breath. "Exactly. With my blood and her determination, she's reached this." Teresa waved her hand in awe at her pupil.

She and Clare had discussed tons of strategies, but really none of them seemed fail-proof. Eventually one of them would die. Teresa noticed that over the few months she got to spend with this Clare, the cold eyes had softened. The woman would smile more…even laugh. She still didn't talk much though. Teresa had to practically prod the past from her Clare.

Little Clare watched the battle with awe. Really, it was five battles in one jumbled up ball. "I'm gonna be that strong. Teresa, I'm gonna be her. That's so weird," her voice sounded so sweet. She rarely talked anymore. With Teresa always gone or busy, she stayed with Ghosts more often. They prodded her for information. They wanted to know about her past like the yoma master and how she met Teresa. She awkwardly told them, but they always seemed stunned by what she revealed. She almost felt like she was betraying herself. It's her secrets too though.

Teresa leapt forward abruptly. She called out dominantly, "Hold! We need to talk!" Everyone except Clare stopped immediately. Yuma and Tabitha collapsed on the ground, prepared to listen and rest. Clare soon stood beside Teresa. She motioned for little Clare to join them. "Clare won't tell me what she has planned. However, soon she will take her leave. I guess this is…"

Clare finished with a guilty tone, "Good bye. Guys I'm sorry for screwing up. I really hope you won't hate me if I don't fix everything. I'm going to try though."

She didn't wait for an answer though. She reached for that tiny device. She didn't even rescue Teresa and Clare. No, she was going back farther than that. She would make it where she never took them there. In reality, that alternate universe didn't exist anymore. She would never kill herself.

She zapped herself to same woods where she made her initial time-leap. She waited…her body jittered with impatience. She saw her body suddenly materialize in the bushes close by. Rapidly she pounced on the other girl. She pinned her down. She…was holding herself down. She whispered soothingly, "This isn't the way. I'm going to fix it. I've already tried this way. I want you to go home. I'm going to fix this. Relax." She didn't let go until Teresa ran back. She could smell the blood from the woman's foot, and she could feel the woman in her arms weeping. Such turmoil and pain. She didn't realize that she held such an aura. Maybe she was cured after her time with Teresa. Once everything in the village turned silent. Clare released her grip. The weaker woman warily looked at her capture. "You're me! Why would you ever stop me! You know how much this means, " she sounded betrayed. So angry and helpless.

"I've done what you planned. It didn't work. Now, I'm going to try another way. Don't worry. I think this plan will work. I'm stronger now. See: I think Teresa needs a little back up. Perhaps she needs a body guard." Clare smiled at herself. A wide, satisfied grin. Then, suddenly she zapped to a new place. Only a few days away from her last position in time.

Finally the idea caught up with her. She sighed when she realized that she would have to regain Teresa's trust again. Oh, well, she knew an adult Teresa better now. Before she only knew the woman as a wise warrior…someone to be admired…a mother-figure. However, now she knew the woman as a friend, a mentor. This could change everything.


	9. Retry!

Ch. 9 revised My last attempt sucked…no one said it, but I know it did. Here's a new attempt. I accept all ideas. I believe I will continue this a little longer. I like it's direction. Well, please enjoy. Maybe I'll redeem myself :)

* * *

Excellent formulas flittered through Clare's head. She could do this! She could…but it would prove difficult. Could she really pull this off? Ah…nerves twisted and churned in her belly. Self consciously Clare rubbed her fingers over her leather hem. She sat Indian-style in the grass near a bustling village. To any passer-by, she appeared to be meditating. She inhaled and exhaled with deliberate motions. Her time with Teresa had calmed her down her inner turmoil. She felt more human than she ever had. From being a yoma slave to a soldier of the Organization, she couldn't really recall being this human. Always a cold monster…she chuckled when she felt a familiar aura approaching.

Oh, yes, if she did her part well, the world would morph into a Utopia…at least for her. An obviously over-confident woman strutted closer. Her eyes didn't even roam over Clare's still body. Clare chuckled a little louder. She knew this warrior could hear her. Softly and with ten-fold more confidence than she really felt, she spoke the woman's name, "Teresa." The woman, this stranger, stopped. Her armored feet ceased their clanking. Stupidly her hands didn't reach for her sword's hilt. But then, who did she have to fear? This ruthless, immensely strong shell of the woman Clare loved could execute Pricilla swiftly. With her speed, why would she need to act yet? Ha, only cowards or weaklings grasp at their sword all day.

Just as obnoxiously, Clare didn't reach for the safety of her sword either. She smiled up sweetly though. Very few souls have ever seen her smile with such bliss. She would befriend this woman…on the same level…both adults this time. She wouldn't appear weak, not with the training future Teresa pushed her through. She could very well take warrior Pricilla now. Although with bitter realization, Clare knew she could never match Pricilla's awakened power. Well, that just calls for eradication before allowing the girl to rise to such an amazing level.

"Hello," Teresa coldly addressed this grinning stranger. She didn't react with suspicion this time. She didn't possess anyone to protect now. Clare chose to meet Teresa a few moments before she freed young Clare. Before she hadn't really considered all the consequences, but this time she had a definite plan. Change everything. She would stay to reassure that everything panned out correctly. She wouldn't leave anything to fate. Because fate apparently had no tenderness to her and Teresa, she would live forever in the wrong time as long as Teresa thrived as well.

"Will you allow me to travel with you? I can offer protection and support. Hell, I can be your sidekick," Clare casually proposed her offer to this powerful woman. She knew Teresa would scoff at her. If she didn't, then, Clare didn't know this wonderful woman…this woman who had kicked her before finally accepting her.

Teresa sounded utterly disgusted at the idea, "No, of course, not. I don't need you. I can do my duty just as well without you. Protection? You offer me protection. Ha! You must believe me as stupid." Clare laughed along. Yes, that sounded like the hard woman. In fact, Clare had been somewhat like that a few months ago…only down-keyed. Less verbal certainly.

So Clare decided to channel her friend Jean, "No, but I have devoted my life to you. Soon you will save me. I know I will owe you forever. Please allow me to pay my debt with my life. I'm yours." Clare bowed her head with complete reverence. This new approach stunned Teresa, because she didn't speak as rapidly. She actually thought through her next retort.

"I don't need you," she drawled out slowly.

"No, you don't. I am nothing. Perhaps I'm a pet. It does not matter," Clare kept her grin suppressed. She would allow Teresa to view her as a subordinate for now, but as soon as young Clare entered into Teresa's life, this woman would turn to a marshmallow. Clare smiled weakly with her head still ducked.

"If you follow, there's nothing I can do to stop you," finally Teresa relented. This proved much easier than Clare anticipated. Clare leapt from her feet, grabbed her sword with a stretchy smile on her pale face.

They didn't speak a word to one another as Clare followed five paces behind her "new" companion. Surprisingly Teresa didn't ask more question. Motherly Teresa was smarter than this cocky one. Cocky to a flaw…well, that's normal though. Once they spotted the gates to the yoma-infested town, Teresa ordered her lackey to stay back. Clare did too…not out of obedience, but she didn't want to interfere with this part. She stayed outside the village. She would until Teresa exited with another follower. Clare called out, "Hey, I'll find you tomorrow!" Teresa threw an arm up in acknowledgement before assaulting the yomas. Clare sat back down, listening to the slicing and screams. She still felt separated from this younger existence. That wasn't her…not anymore.

The next day, Teresa kicked Clare's leather sole. Clare jerked awake before smiling at her mentor. "If you were serious, yesterday, then, we should be going now. I attracted the attention of a mute child earlier. Seemed touched in the head too. Pathetic being wouldn't listen. Come along." Clare sobered quickly and trailed beside Teresa.

Clare could feel the child numbly trailing behind as well. It's eerie to feel your own presence following, but it was like that in Pieta and the other reality as well. This time Teresa began asking question, "You're a warrior, correct? Why aren't you wearing our armor?"

Oh, that's simple…kinda. Clare answered, having thought this out already, "Well, I'm independent now. I don't answer to them. So why represent them with their armor?" Teresa nodded, not even considering that she needed to kill all defectors. Apparently she did like adult Clare. Teresa asked a couple more questions. This time when asked about her name, Clare responded with Adaria (A dah ria). She didn't leave any room for suspicion. When she would sense, the child growing closer, Clare found an excuse to run ahead. Either she wanted to find water to bathe or she need to get moving or go insane. She couldn't allow herself to interfere with young Clare and Teresa's development.

_(AN: I'll call Clare Adaria and little Clare will just be Clare)_

It took two days of evaded and disappearing before Teresa finally introduced Adaria to the newest inductee, Clare. Teresa's little troupe was growing. Little did Teresa know that the trio was technically still a duo. Adaria smiled at the child and even hugged her. She refrained from interfering still. But so far, events were carrying on perfectly. Though on her one of her disappearing acts, she did incapacitate the dimwitted rogues. She didn't kill them, but she forced fear into them before letting them go.

Then, came the moment that the time traveler truly needed to intervene. "I just can't allow her to live like us. Do you really think her life would be better? By keeping her, I'm pulling her into our world. I'm exposing her to yoma, unneeded risks." Teresa pleading with her companion as the child slept.

Adaria stood and gazed at the fire ominously. Her voice sounded deadly. "She'll be hurt worse by your abandoning her. You're her mother now…the only one she remembers. I told you I would owe you. Well, that now carries on to the child. I'll protect her. I'll protect you. Do not leave her!" She didn't look into Teresa's eyes. She knew her words had struck the soft portion of the warrior's heart. Good…very good.

"The Organization will eventually decide I am incompetent with the girl by my side. They'll attempt to eliminate us both. You for treason, me for ineptitude…we're screwed by toeing the line." Clare could already spot the changes that little Clare imposed on Teresa: softer, more compassionate…a fresh sapling peeking from the permafrost.

Clare took this opportunity to insinuate another crucial portion of her overall plan, "Well, I know of a place that will shield us from them. I hid there for years." When Clare's body would begin freezing, Adaria planned on pushing Teresa to provide the child with her blood. On her mental checklist, this would tweak the future just right. She could keep her powers…might even train the child and Teresa. They could continue Miria's plans…the Organization wouldn't survive. Adaria and Teresa smiled at each other at the idea of hiding for two different reasons. Either way, Clare and Teresa would remain together…possibly forever. This way, Adaria could keep her promises. She might even push Clare to go South to find Raki. Hmm, Adaria smiled every time she imagined her life and this new Clare's future. Peace was possible as long as Teresa survived.


End file.
